


Тру-Тру для Настоящих Мужчин

by Lkv



Category: Free!
Genre: Children, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По совету сомнительного австралийского друга, с которым Рин переписывается перед отъездом, ребята пытаются стать «взрослыми и крутыми». Способы для этого выбираются самые неожиданные – от измерения пенисов до загадочного Тру-Тру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тру-Тру для Настоящих Мужчин

Рин торжественно поднял двенадцатисантиметровую линейку и положил ее точно по центру стола.

– Ну? Кто будет первым?

Товарищи по команде взволнованно переглянулись. Хару почесал нос.

Пластмассовая линейка устрашающе блестела в лучах солнца и, как казалось мальчикам, светилась изнутри, что ничего хорошего предвещать не могло по определению.

– Рин… – робко начал Макото. – А это обязательно?

Но непризнанный лидер был неумолим:

– Да ладно вам! Будет прикольно! Представьте только, как круто будет, когда спустя лет пять мы откроем наш общий дневник и прочитаем, какие у нас были писюны! Это же круто!

Друзья переглянулись.

– Круто? – с любопытством переспросил Нагиса. Он был младше всех и потому больше всех хотел стать крутым.

– Очень круто, – заверил Рин. – Мне так друг из Австралии написал.

– Друг из Австралии?

– Ну да.

– Из той, куда ты поедешь?

– Ну а откуда ж еще?

Нагиса немного помолчал, а затем уточнил:

– По-японски?..

– Конечно, по-английски! Ну чего вы тупите! Это ж офигительно будет!

Макото пожал плечами. Нагиса кивнул. Затем оба покосились в сторону вечно воздерживающейся стороны.

– Хару? – спросили на всякий случай.

Хару снова почесал нос.

– Хару, ты с нами?..

– Он с нами, как же иначе? – вмешался Рин. – Мы – команда. Все делаем вместе. Да? Да! Давайте так… Мы все. Вместе. Снимем. Плавки. На счет три? Согласны?

Компания нестройно закивала. Рин прокашлялся и, пригласив друзей подняться, начал торжественный отсчет:

– Один!

Пауза.

– Два!..

Очень долгая пауза.

– И…

Вечная пауза.

– …три!

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина.

Макото стоял как вкопанный – он даже не шевельнулся. Нагиса едва тронул резинку плавок. Рин хмуро глядел на друзей, предусмотрительно сложив руки на груди. А Хару…

– Почему только я снял плавки?

Три пары глаз уставились в одну точку. 

– Да… – протянул кто-то, – нехорошо получилось.

 

* * * 

Рин торжественно поднял огромную толстую книгу, а затем с шумом бухнул ее на стол.

– Ну? Будем учиться делать Тру-Тру?

Страницы книги зашелестели под пальцами Рина и в скором времени раскрылись на загадочной статье, снабженной весьма красочной иллюстрацией. 

– А это… обязательно? – спросил Макото.

– Ну еще бы! – Рин даже закатил глаза. – Вы что, не знаете, что сейчас модно делать Тру-Тру себе и всем окружающим?

Мальчики с сомнением переглянулись. Хару почесал ухо.

– Ну представьте, как будет прикольно – мы запишем в наш общий дневник, кто дольше всех может делать Тру-Тру, а через пять лет прочитаем! Будет очень круто!

– Круто?.. – с подозрением переспросил Нагиса.

– Очень круто, – заверил Рин. – Мне так друг из Австралии написал.

– Друг из Австралии?

– Ну да.

– Тот, который сказал нам измерить наши писюны?

– Ну а какой же еще?

Нагиса немного помолчал, а затем уточнил:

– А эта книга на английском?

– Конечно, на японском! Ну чего вы тупите! Это ж офигительно будет!

Макото пожал плечами. Нагиса кивнул. Затем оба покосились в сторону некогда пострадавшей стороны.

– Хару? – спросили на всякий случай.

Хару снова почесал ухо.

– Хару будет первым подопытным! – объявил Рин. – Хару, садись сюда. Так. Я буду читать и делать тебе Тру-Тру. Только ты скажи, если будет больно, ладно? Макото, а ты записывай! А ты, Нагиса – зарисовывай! А я буду, значит, читать и делать Тру-Тру… Ну, готовы?

Летописцы энергично закивали. Хару почесал ухо в третий раз. Рин придвинул к себе раскрытую книгу и началось великое Тру-Тру.

– Э… рек…ги… Э-ре-ги… Эре… Ги…

И закончилось.

Рин отчаянно покраснел и, не смея взглянуть в глаза товарищам (само собой, каков позор!), спросил:

– А… никто не знает, что это за иероглиф?

– Где?

– Да вот… и вот… И вот этот никто не знает?

Почти-ставшие-крутыми ребята по очереди подходили и детально изучали незнакомые письмена. 

– Может, по картинкам поймем?.. – предложил Макото.

Но картинка была всего одна и та крайне неинформативная. Опознав на ней «разрезанный писюн», мальчики, сколько они не гадали, так и не поняли, что же следовало делать с этим писюном, чтобы Тру-Тру официально состоялось. Наступила великая депрессия, на самом пике которой…

– Ой! – вдруг опомнился Рин.

– Что? Что? – задергались остальные. – Ты понял, как делать Тру-тру?

– Нет, – мотнул головой тот. – Но я вспомнил подсказку!

– Подсказку?.. – протянул Нагиса.

– Ага. Мне друг из Австралии писал, что делать _это_ приятнее всего на свете. Это может быть ключом, понимаете?

И юный Шерлок окунулся в раздумья.

– То есть. Мы должны сделать что-то, что нам нравится больше всего на свете. И это будет Тру-Тру!

– Клево! – восхитились юные Ватсоны, а Рин продолжал:

– Вот ты, Хару, что любишь больше всего на свете?

– Воду, – не задумываясь, ответил тот.

– А ты Макото?

– Тоже воду, – ответил тот, потому что больше всего на свете любил Хару, но признаваться в этом   
стеснялся.

– Ну, и я тогда воду, – решил Рин.

– А я люблю мороженое! – влез Нагиса.

Дальнейшее казалось вполне очевидным.

– Отлично. Значит, сейчас мы пойдем плавать, а Нагиса – есть мороженое! Макото, запиши в наш общий дневник… Записываешь?

Через два часа, вдоволь накупавшись и объевшись мороженого, мальчики отдыхали на городском пляже. Где-то в комнате Рина, забытый на столе, пылился «общий дневник».

«Сегодня мы делали это с водой, а Нагиса – с мороженым!» – гордо гласила последняя запись.

 

* * * 

Рин торжественно поднял новый фотоаппарат и аккуратно положил себе на колени.

– Ну? Готовы заделать Реально Крутую Фотку?

Товарищи по команде уныло уставились на пол. Один Хару смотрел прямо.

Фотоаппарат ненавязчиво переместился на стол, а его обладатель строго оглядел всех присутствующих.

– Рин… – с осторожностью начал Макото. – А может, просто поиграем?

Рин непонимающе оглядел друзей:

– В чем дело? Это же прикольно! Представьте только, как круто будет, когда мы вышлем моему другу наши фотки голышом, а он выложит их на каком-то сайте, где все настоящие пловцы выкладывают такие фотки! Вы же настоящие пловцы? Настоящие, я спрашиваю?

Настоящие пловцы молчали.

– Хару?.. – ухватился за последнюю надежду Рин. – Хару, ты ведь хочешь быть настоящим пловцом?

Хару пожал плечами. Каждому в комнате было известно, что он скажет вслед за этим:

– Я просто люблю воду и хочу плавать. 

– Так пошли плавать! – обрадовался Макото.

– Пошли-пошли! – подхватил Нагиса.

Рин молча глядел на свое разрушающееся будущее. Добрый дядя из Австралии так хотел помочь ему. Он обещал показать их фотки какому-то там местному тренеру – большой, по его словам, знаменитости. Очень возможно, это и была первая ступенька к его, Рина, мечте – Олимпийской Сборной. Но теперь эта мечта вновь возвращалась в наглухо закрытые сундуки под названием «отдаленное будущее». Рин вздохнул, провожая взглядом уносящихся из комнаты ребят. 

Кто-то слабо тронул его за плечо.

– Эй, – это был Хару. – Ты идешь?..

Слегка отдающий заботой вопрос тут же заставил Рина надуться:

– Нет, идите одни. А я пойду домой и напишу своему _настоящему_ , – он особо подчеркнул это слово, – другу! 

– Из Австралии? – уточнил Хару.

– Да. И мы будем говорить о всяких взрослых вещах, потому что – это он сам так сказал! – я уже взрослый в отличие от вас, – и Рин приосанился.

– Почему? – без обиняков спросил Хару. – Ведь у тебя самый маленький писюн.

Товарищ по заплыву пугающе раскраснелся и обозвал его идиотом.

– Это неважно! Мой друг сказал, я лучше всех, и когда я приеду в Австралию, мы будет делать Тру-Тру друг другу и еще много всякого!.. Как настоящие друзья!

– А я… – пробормотал Хару и его голос странно дрогнул. – Я думал, ты _наш_ друг…

Рин дрогнул в унисон его голосу:

– Ну… ваш, конечно, но…

– А еще я думал, ты будешь делать Тру-Тру только с нами…

– Ну… – Рин почесал затылок, как он делал всегда, когда слышал нечто особенно смущающее.

Делать Тру-Тру с Хару было его второй сокровенной мечтой. Даже при том, что Рин понятия не имел о том, что же все-таки это Тру-Тру из себя представляло.

– Ну, я не против, конечно, – ответил наконец.

– Тогда обещай не делать ничего с тем своим другом… ладно? – тихо сказал Хару.

– А тебе… это важно? – еще тише спросил Рин.

– Очень… важно… – едва слышно ответил Хару.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, боясь взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Сердце Рина стучало с бешеной скоростью, и он, сам того не желая, вспомнил слова матери:

«Когда твое сердце быстро бьется рядом с другим человеком, просто так, без причины – это любовь».

Так значит…

Глаза Рина расширились. От ужаса.

 

«Фу, любовь! Как у девчонок!..»

 

**Эпилог**

Австралийский друг Рина, в виртуальной среде широко известный под ником «Орочи», как раз любовался последними фотографиями из детской раздевалки, когда на панели внизу рабочего стола нарисовалось одно новое сообщение.

«Rin10jap_swimsuit» – гласила строка «отправитель», и Орочи, опознав в авторе того самого мальчика, который обещал сфоткать ему себя и своих друзей голышом, поспешил открыть письмо.

Ожидаемых фото там, к сожалению, не оказалось, зато обнаружился довольно длинный и безграмотный бред о том, что Рин больше не сможет с ним общаться, потому как что-то кому-то пообещал (это часть была самой бредовой). Не дочитав, Орочи отправил письмо в «корзину» и предался тоске. Вот уже пятый по счету мальчик срывался с его крючка. Почему небеса так неблагосклонны к нему? Орочи с сожалением пролистал старые фото Рина и, выбрав парочку наиболее двусмысленных, начал ритуал прощания с очередным безответственным другом. К концу ритуала, когда рука Орочи основательно устала от прощания, а бумажных салфеток в коробке стало на десяток меньше, несовершенство мироздания озарило звуковое оповещение в скайпе.

Орочи лениво потянулся к мышке.

В этот раз ему писал какой-то двенадцатилетний Мститель. Орочи критически изучил профиль нового знакомого, а затем проверенным путем отыскал в соцсетях его фото.

Несовершенная жизнь Орочи наполнилась новыми красками, а рука – свежими силами.

«Привет, Мститель. Прочитав твой профиль, я сразу понял – ты куда старше своего возраста. Наверное, ты уже знаешь, что такое Тру-Тру…»

«…Нет?»

**Author's Note:**

> В фике есть две пасхалки. Одна из них – «Тру-тру» – отсылка к мультсериалу «Futurama» (в оригинале «Сну-Сну»). Вторая – ники австралийского «друга» и его новой жертвы в эпилоге.


End file.
